nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Benopat2
Welcome! Why don't you buy (it's for free) yourself a house or an apartment somewhere in Noble City or Hurbanova? 16:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Residence :Which one is the beautifullest? Benopat 16:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Noble City is our capital and sure is lovely. Hurbanova is Oos Wes Thoes Bes' town, and if you want there are also Kinley, Newhaven and Sofasi. Also very nice. 16:27, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Difficult. I'll choose one, don't worry. --Benopat 16:31, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::If you're interested in becoming a true Lovia, I can suggest you to read my newly written political tutorial: Wikination:Lovian politics for starters. 16:34, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Sofasi is beautiful too!! Welcome ;-) Lokixx 16:40, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'll stay in a tent tonight untill I have made my decision. Ben 16:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::I hope you didn't freeze down in that tent? 21:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It seems he is... But Hurbanova needs some more inhabitants! http://li.wiktionary.org/wiki/Euverl%C3%A8k_gebroeker:Benopat#T.C3.A8nt --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:23, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I forgot I was here. I shall buy one house. Ben 12:14, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's great :) By the way: feel free to do whatever you want! 12:18, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is there room for a camping? Ben 12:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Heum, good question. I think you could buy a ground in/near Sofasi or Kinley, can't be a problem :) I'd love a campground! 12:22, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's far way! Maybe near a lake, a sea or other water? Ben 12:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Take a look at our map: ::::::::::As you can see, a lot of sea! You could pick a place near the beach at Hurbanova, or maybe at the Beaver River, which is inbetween Oceana and Sylvania, not too hard to reach. 12:27, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::The Beaver River is a nice place indeed. It's not so far away. Maybe I should start a camping there. Ben 12:30, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great :) 12:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I should not have an original name. Beaver River Camping or Ben Opat's Camping? Both? Ben 12:33, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ben's Beaver River Camping? 12:36, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wonderful! I shall start immediately. Ben 12:37, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That'd be great :) I'd love to see your work 12:41, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well, the first lines are set. More will come! Ben 12:43, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Super :) Soon, you can become a citizen, which has many benefits, including a second residence. When you've done 50 edits, I'll make you a citizen. 12:46, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::It's a nice place here, I start to love it! Ben 12:50, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::In that case, check out Forum:The Pub. Our one but last conversation is about this :) 12:53, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I think I'm to fresh for such a vote. :-) Ben 12:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Haj :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:25, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:36, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Mien vertrèk Aangezeen hiej te väöl vrönjpoletiek en mösserbendje luuj zètte, vertrèk ich. Ich wil dich de negsvóggendje dinger gaeve: * De Limburger - doot t'r get sjoeans mit * Hurbanova en al anger pazjena's die mit Hurbanova beginne - doe wuuers dös börgemeister * Oceana en al anger pazjena's die mit Oceana beginne mit oetzönjering van Oceana Hotel - ich zów gaer wille detse dich kandidaad stèls veur goeverneur * George Likewise - kiek good euver 'm oet * Mäöres zien Gezèt‎ - naodet ich geblok bön kin ich namelik neet mieë bewèrke hiej * City Archipelago - inclusief al anger eilènjer En nag 'n hölpgaevingske: perbieër zoeaväöl meugelik de keuning te bläörese. Es (Ex-)Börgemeister van Hurbanova en staatskriminieël, --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 05:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) : Zow! Det is aardig wat. Wit se zeker detse geis? Ich mein maar. Dink dreuver. Ich weit neet of ich waal gesjik bön hiejveur. Ben (talk) 12:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Doe bös gesjik. Ich bön blie hie eweg te gaon. Óm get minder gezömp aan miene kop te bekriege. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 13:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. Ich zal mien taak serieus nömme en ich zal noe 'ne speech gaon sjrieve. Ben (talk) 08:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Sjrief ouch mer ef de staatswèt. Hang 'n bietje ane keuning zien principes vas. Ich ginger dich waal. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Veurdet ich mich dao-in zal verdepe, sjrief ich 'ne speech óm de luuj in Hurbanova en Lovia opnuujtiejer te haje. Ben (talk) 08:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:17, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Inauguration Mr Opať, You have been elected in the Mid-term Elections, 2008. Congratulations! Our Prime Minister inaugurated you on this page. That means you are a Member of the Congress from now on! That is great news, and that brings some information along: * You can propose law articles and other proposals in the First Chamber, where you and your colleagues can discuss the proposal. * You can replace the proposals to the Second Chamber once you think they will be accepted. There, you and your colleagues will vote on this proposal. Yuri Medvedev and I also decided who would become Federal Secretary. We offer you the Department of Foreign Affairs. We hope you will be a good Secretary and work on the Lovian situation concerning that issue. If you have serious personal issues that don't allow you to do this any longer, or if you feel incapable of doing so, please resign at the Prime Minister's office. Good luck! Yours, 18:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :PS: A good first thing to do is build an Embassy in Mäöres. Proposal There is a new proposal in the Second Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 11:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Yup, and you're the last one to vote George Matthews 15:32, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you I had limited time. But, as for now, most of the jobae is done. Ben (talk) 17:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::: No problem at all, and if you're busy, that is no big deal Thanks for voting anyway and good luck with what you're doing! 17:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Thanks :-) Most of it is done now, so I hope to have a wonderful time in Lovia again! :-) Ben (talk) 17:30, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: That's great. If you're ever wondering what to do, there is a lovely department waiting for your first contributions 17:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: Wonderful idea! Beautiful, I'll see what I can do to socialize Lovia with the big international world outside. Ben (talk) 17:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Discussion Dear Mayor of Hurbanova, I want to discuss with you about a building in your district, It's about Plemming Forest, an old and dirty shed in the middle of a great and natural zone. It's rewening the view of Hurbanova, and if we demolish it we could make Hurbanova a better village, with more attractions for tourists, et cetera. Awaiting your answer, Cléo 10:37, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Why did you not give me an answer? =| =| 15:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC)15:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :: After looking at the article I see it's asituated in Sylvania, which is not Hurbanova. Also, this building with it's beautiful handwork reminds me of Limburg. I'll ask the governor of Sylvania or he wants to put on the monument list. Ben (talk) 14:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Maag ich dich vraoge wo'tse de lèste tied höbs gezaete? Liek mich neet in Lèmbörg... Ich kin gein ènkel huuske det d'rs zoea oetzuut.. --OWTB 14:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Läöt mich dinke aan, neet, rank mich aan :-) Ben (talk) 16:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Slinkni Brana Noe zów ich dien gedachte waal 's gaer wille weite :) Waat zaese mich? --OWTB 07:41, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Dooch mer. Ben (talk) 16:10, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Vräögske: ófze 'n stèrpke mit 38 kans make saon. --OWTB 07:47, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Mesjiens. Noe geine zin drin. :-) Ben (talk) 16:10, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Ben! You're now officially elected Governor of Oceana! 16:14, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I was already working like I was him a week ago :-) Ben (talk) 16:16, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, and that was great, but I hope you understand that we couldn't allow that back then. But now: you are the Governor! So, do what you want, as long as it is correct according to our Constitution and Federal Law If you have questions, just ask! 16:18, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::Let's say I needed to get into my function :-) Ben (talk) 16:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Kanalisieëre? Ich bön van plan óm 't Meulestraotperjèk same mit Jamal oet te veure, mer ich vroog mich eigelik aaf of v'r neet baeter 't Hurbanovastruimke kinne indamme of kanalisieëre. Ich zènj dich mien plenkes waal via e-mail, den kènse d'reuver zjurieëre :) --OWTB 08:53, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Residences Hey Mr Opat', As you are a Member of the Congress you can have three residences. You currently have one, so please buy two others! That's good for you and for Lovia (so we'll have more inhabitants ). George Matthews 18:35, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :That's a good idea, thanks :-) Ben (talk) 18:36, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::You're welcome. A good overview of all places: (George Matthews 18:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC)) :I've chosen :-) Thank you :-) Ben (talk) 18:39, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for correcting my French :-) Ben (talk) 18:40, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::You're welcome. You know, I guess it's the only language I can correct. What an enormous language knowledge you have! George Matthews 18:43, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It isn't so much :-) Ben (talk) 15:58, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Raod Euver dien idieë óm 'ne raod van Oceana en Hurbanova aan te lègke, zègk ich 't nègsvóggendje: mich is liekendje det t'r den behoof is aan zoeaget 5 luuj in de raod die dore inwoeanere van Oceana gekaoze waere, det dit waal degelik ouch inne staatsgróndjleuj maag kómme en det 't gein aanfluting maag waere. Instöm diener kantj is t'n oeterse gewönsj. --OWTB 16:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Ich stöm inne, wen begintj v'r? Ben (talk) 15:58, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Governors Hi Gov. Opat', Yesterday I finally settled the date on which our states were historically founded: 1905. That means that since that year every two year a new Governor was elected in the state elections. Can I ask you as Gov. of Oceana to make a list of the Governors of your state from 1905 to 2007? You can find a full list of all the elections here. If you don't feel like doing this, no problem, then I'll find somebody else to do it, or I'll do it myself. Hope to hear something soon, : 08:37, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll soon do it :-) Ben (talk) 16:01, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome A very warm welcome to Mandarin Village. I feel confident you'll have a great time here! 06:01, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much! :-) Ben (talk) 16:01, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Do you really speek al the languages that are on your userpage? Waw 16:54, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::Many of them are native languages :) Ben (talk) 11:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Holidates Hey, can I ask you what dates you are on holiday or what days you expect to be inactive? We as site administrators would like to plan our holiday period and it could be helpful to know who's gone when. Not obliged, but prefered. 17:36, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I think he's already on a virtual holiday :P --OWTB 16:49, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have no idea yet. Ben (talk) 08:11, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Millstreet project Tell me when you ready. Jamal Hustróva 17:18, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm already a few weeks ready :-) Ben (talk) 08:12, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:25, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Bevèstiging All my possessions are yours. Ós msn-gekal wuuertj oetgeveurdj. Toet mörge jóng, den haaj ich dich móndjsdrèk op de huuegdje. --OWTB 13:18, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Hast thou received his book allready? I have. I set up the forum now, okay? Jamal Hustróva 05:38, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes I have received it, good. Ben (talk) 10:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Hamlet Couldest thou approve a little hamlet near the Jamal Hustróva Quarry? According to the Oceana State Law a hamlet could be built near a mine and I think my quarry is an open mine? Agreest thou on this? It would be a little hamlet with just few living. I have bitmap of it because I don't know how to work in wiki with a map. Can I send it to thee so thou hast knowledge of how it should look like? Jamal Hustróva 04:35, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :It also should have a name I think. What on Easthill(s) or East Hill(s)? Because it is east of Hurbanova and it is on the hills. Jamal Hustróva 04:45, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, you've got my approval. If you already create the page for it, OWTB might later on do the map. Ben (talk) 10:26, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::Done. --OWTB 14:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Oceana News |} |} 10:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Oceana State Law Moog ich? --OuWTB 09:02, 17 August 2008 (UTC) : Ouch èch he. Sukkel :-) Yes, I was already awake and yes you can edit the state law. Enough for today ;-) Ben (talk) 09:08, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wae's hie de sökkel :P Danke sjoean :) --OuWTB 09:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Wèlkóm bieje kliek! --OuWTB 06:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Bèlke Zuuch ouch talk:Ben Opať en LMfMMA, veural det lèste, neet det se zoea 'ne kóns ane straotstein kwietkriegs mer dóch :P --OuWTB 08:09, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Attention, please Thank you :D Bucureştean 15:31, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Sjoean :) --OuWTB 13:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Restoring the old glory Hi Ben'o, in an attempt to restore the political landscape the former government has taken a new term of office and I was wondering if you would like to return? You could retake your old function or try out something new. What do you think? I'm counting on you ;-) 13:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll inform him. :) --OuWTB 08:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) YURI IS DICTATOR! 09:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh please, do us all a favor and grow up! Dictators don't ask politely to others if they want to join a government, they stage a military coup of some sort and have everyone who stands in their way executed. 10:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::WHY DO YOU NOT LEARN THAT YOU ARENT GOOD? 11:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::Please stop accusing people. It's for the best. 12:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if there is anything I can help you with, I am willing to help for sure :-) Ben (talk) 17:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :You could (re)take a place in the government as secretary of Foreign Affairs, or you could also try another office you desire if it is still vacant. Glad you are taken part in this :-) 06:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't want to stay fixed on a department yet if you understand me, but if you really need a department filled I am willing to do it :-) Ben (talk) 09:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Camping theft Would you please have a look at this? There is a discussion going on regarding a Camping theft. I guess you are the only person to solve this. Thanks --Lars Washington 12:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Well, I don't like the idea that there are no legal agreements on what people could consider "their one". At the moment I believe you can just take someone's other's stuff and put your own name beneath it, right? I would really want to have my campings back to be honest, because there has been no negotiation what so ever. They didn't even ask me, what they of course could (and should!) have done. Ben (talk) 11:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::You were inactive Pierlot McCrooke 11:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::You're inactive at Mäöres. Does that give me the right to take all your belongings and companies there too? --OuWTB 12:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes becuase you cant ask me Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::How do you know I can't ask you? Many people might seem inactive, but still watch their talk pages often. --OuWTB 12:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You may take Daouob becaus eit is inactive Pierlot McCrooke 12:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You don't understand what I'm trying to say. --OuWTB 12:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I do! Pierlot, we must hand over the campings back at once. I just want to ask not to undo all our work without having a good look at it first. I do have that right, isn't it? After all the 'creative' right should be equally (or even more) important that imaginary property on a creative wiki 13:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Congressman, something for you? As a citizen, you can run for Member of the Congress. Interested? >>> Forum:Federal elections (candidacies until December 31). 13:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : I will vote, but there are enough candidates already. Nor am I active or planning to be that. Thanks, but no. :-) Ben (talk) 11:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, that's fine 08:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Members The LCP is always looking for new members and the Messenger for reporters and journalists! To join the party, simply add your name to the list of members on the LCP's article page. I hope you are interested! We need some more members to change the party, to improve and to enlarge it. Dr. Magnus 15:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : No, thanks. I am not really interrested in politics :-) Ben (talk) 15:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No? Well, to bad. But if you may ever change your mind, the offer still stands. Also, even if you do not wish to join as an active member, may I count on your vote in the elections? My name is August Magnus Donia. Please honour me with your vote, it would be most appreciated! Dr. Magnus 15:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I just saw that you did not have enough votes yet to become MOTC. So now I have given you one. Ben (talk) 15:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah! That was just what I needed! Thank you very much my friend, you just voted me into the congress! I will never forget this, in case you will ever run for MOTC and are short of a vote! :D Dr. Magnus 15:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Welcome back! I hope that you'll stay active. As a notice, politics has changed significantly since you left: there is now no red line, the congress is made up of one hundred members, assigned proportionally to users, and other things. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Wèlkóm törögke Welcome back in the elections! We'll see who's gonna win :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) (of course me ) According to The Pub, people say that you are unreliable because you govern in absentia. What do you think about this, because if you just show up every year to get elected for no reason, our Prime Minister is considering banning you. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 03:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :A user is not absent when he does not edit. I've been following all the development in this wikia and I am perfectly up-to-date. And all the elections I have run I was active as long as the government self was active. Ben (talk) 09:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I think all the accusations and ban proposals are quite stupid, actually. I'm glad to have another hopefully active person. Just make sure you actually do remain active, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll change one of my votes so that its for you, if you cast a vote for me. I have a minor and a support, a vote for a vote. Message me back if you are interested. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Es se get aezeliger zóds waere, zów me dich ieëder insloete :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the vote Ben. :) --Semyon 11:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Budget Hello! All MOTCs are requested to take part in discussions for a national budget and the tax system of the nation to be passed for this fiscal year. Talks can be found at Talk:Department_of_Finance/Budget. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the vote, I really appreciate it. :) --Semyon 17:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : And may I also say thanks for your support in Sylvania, and I'm also glad you helped Semyon get elected. Thanks again. :) Kunarian (talk) 17:16, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Your welcome :-) Benopat2 (talk) 09:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Costello Enterprises National Laboratory and the Ministry of Energy and Resources You still hold the position of Minister of Energy and Resources, right? I was hoping that you could officially back the Costello Enterprises National Laboratory in the way the US Department of Energy backs its national laboratories in the hopes of discovering a way to produce clean renewable energy. It is also working in fields national security so I would definitely like to make this alliance. Please get back to me, — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke veur g'r stömming! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Danke as well for the vote (Oos, he wouldn't use bitte, right?). HORTON11: • 21:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Estebleef, right? --Semyon 21:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I know my Limburgish è :P Yeah, that's an option :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) good jóng :P Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) *2 Mandarin Park Lane, Mandarin Village since june 24, 2008. *Ben Opať Benopat2 (talk) 10:36, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian State Elections State elections are currently starting for all of Sylvania and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the Sylvania State Council! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! The State elections are divided up into two elections, one for the Council of Representatives and one for the Senate. The election of the Council of Representatives concerns all Lovians and Sylvanian Residents. While the election of the Senate largely concerns only Sylvanian Residents. There is help at hand so try to take part even if you're not sure, you will be pointed in the right direction and will be given assistance to help things run smoothly. ~ Election of the Council of Representatives ~ What's up for grabs? *All 40 of the Council of Representatives seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidate list for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidate list in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? * Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will propose legislation to the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Election of the Senate ~ What's up for grabs? *All 10 of the Senate seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidacy for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least twelve months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you have Sylvanian Residency you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Extra Info ~ *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania Thank you for your time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your votes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your votes too. :) and if it's not too much to ask, can you give me your Major in the Senate voting section in Noble City? thanks. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting again :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sylvania State Elections Hey just as we're coming to the end of the candidacy period for the Sylvania State Council I'd like to draw your attention to my campaign for both seats in the Council and for the position as Governor of Sylvania. In our culture policy we're aiming to really bring knowledge about local and state culture to our youngsters, we want more libraries and museums as well as local and state history being taught in schools. With our economic policy, we want to bring business and unions together and we want to support entrepreneurs and fight multinationals. And in policing, we really want to crack down on anti-social behaviour and invest in a police academy. Not to mention we want to actually build the health service we've recently legislated for. I'd like you to take a look at my campaign in speakers corner where you can ask me questions about my policies and how the CNP will govern in Sylvania. You can also take a look at our policies in more detail, we're currently constructing our policies so if you want to query us about a policy not yet detailed then feel free to go ahead. ----- CAMPAIGN LINK ----- POLICIES LINK ----- Remember any vote (Major, Minor or Support!) spared will help bring Sylvania forwards, we want to work very closely with other parties in Sylvania and bring forwards a strong plan to make the next year within Sylvania even better, brighter and exciting than the last. Just remember to vote! VOTE LUKAS HOFFMANN FOR GOVERNOR VOTE CNP FOR SYLVANIA IN THE COUNCIL OF REPRESENTATIVES VOTE CNP FOR SYLVANIA IN THE SENATE Thank you. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Seven State Council Elections Dave Leskromento has outlined his campaign in the Speakers Corner, as he pursues the position as Governor of Seven. Now we have to make right the campaign for the State Council there. Dave has outlined the five main points he wants progress in Seven to be based upon. And we (Kunarian and 4Kant6) are dedicated to helping him complete this plan. Leskromentos Five Points: *'Economy' ::Help companies grow by having a government fund to help them get the boost to cash flow they need. Companies also need support to grow, therefore a business support program will be built by the Seven State Government. *'Autonomy' ::Ensure that democracy is close to the people by creating local councils where needed. This will give power to the people and ensure that government is working for them. *'Education' ::Maintain the already good Seven education system and help fund schools to assist them in expanding and maintaining themselves. We also want to listen and help innovate when it comes to educating our children. *'Welfare' ::We want to introduce a welfare voucher system that will make life better for the poorest and least well off in our society. We also want to protect the poor from living costs and as such we shall not be implementing VAT. *'Healthcare' ::The state of Seven needs a hospital, there's already a good population and it's growing. We need to be ready to help our locals with any medical crisis. And as such we shall be constructing a hospital in Seven. Remember to vote CNP! In the State Council elections and in the Governor elections! Concerning the State Council Elections *If you live in Seven you can vote with a minor and support in the district you reside and then you can vote with a support vote in four rural (single seat) districts *If you do not live in Seven then you can vote with a support vote in two rural (single seat) districts We want you to vote CNP in these rural districts, due to us targeting them, if you can spare one or two support votes then do it: *'Csongur' *'Greater Kinley' *'British Island' *'Love and Adlibitan Islands' Show us some support! Support us in the State Council Governor Seven state elections Hi Ben, I believe you've voted for me in Seven a couple of times in the past. Would you consider doing it again? You can read my main election speech here if it's helpful. The state election page is here when you make your decision. Thanks a lot! :) --Semyon 18:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Benopat I urgently need your support. You voted for me last year and I went on to make great progress, help me stay in position and continue the development you helped me start. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:58, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the vote, it means a lot to be trusted to continue. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure! Benopat2 (talk) 14:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the vote Ben. :) --Semyon 12:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceana Don't forget my belovèd state → Forum:Oceana State Council/Elections 2013 :P --OuWTB 14:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Danke. :-) Benopat2 (talk) 14:35, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Doe kèns mich :P Danke dir ewaeg ;) --OuWTB 14:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Haes se-n ouch die stömminger aan g'r óngerziej gezeen? --OuWTB 14:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Jao. En ich höb al gestömp. Roewig è. Benopat2 (talk) 14:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good :P --OuWTB 14:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Federal elections Leef luuj, es Lèmbörger höb geer die noeadsplich vólsgazès óp eurem liejere tö stömme. Stöm daeróm mid drèè pöntj óp Oos Wes Ilava! :P --OuWTB 15:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Danke :) --OuWTB 10:54, April 26, 2015 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 12:46, February 17, 2017 (UTC)